operación: adios
by digidark
Summary: que pasaria si tu amigo es inculpado y se le borra la memoria. ahora el escuadron v tendra que hacerse cargo de hoagie lo lograran
1. Chapter 1

Operación: ADIOS

Amigo

Degradado

Injustamente

Ostenta

Seguridad

¿: Por fin he regresado

86: si pero recuerda que tu equipo ya no es el mismo num.1

1: a que te refieres chava

362: no está preparado

86: olvídalo te darás cuenta pronto

En la casa del árbol

5: atención chicos reúnanse en el cuartel

En ese moment llegan al cuartel

4: que es lo que quieres cinco

5: miguel regresa hoy de los chicos galácticos

3: cómo crees que reaccione a lo de 2-dijo algo triste

5: no lo sabemos pero ya no se puede revertir

Al día siguiente miguel había llegado a su cuartel y lamo a todos

1: a ver mi público ya llego su capitán

5: bienvenido miguel como te fue

1: o sea hellow me fue de pelos pero los extrañe mis chavos

3: ¡UNOO!

4: que paso ¡eh uno llegaste!

1: un momento y dos

5: uno tenemos que hablar

4: el ya no está con nosotros

1: que pero si el sí paso el examen para los tnd.


	2. Chapter 2

Operación: adiós

Segundo capitulo

1: un momento y dos

5: uno tenemos que hablar

4: el ya no está con nosotros

1: que pero si el sí paso para los tnd.

5: si pero él nos traiciono en una misión hace una semana

1: QUEEEE!

Flash back.

5: donde están dos

Padre: este es su fin chico del barrio

2: alto

5: do- en ese momento abi cayó desmayada pues fue golpeada por los de la otra cuadra

Padre: a cambio de que

2: me uniré a ti y te enseñare todos mis conocimientos tecnológicos

Fin de flash back

5: una semana después fue atrapado y se le borraron todos sus recuerdos

1: Qué? Pero el nunca aria eso

En ese momento hubo una gran explosión y un chico encapuchado entro y atrapo a todos con una red

1: que te pasa mi chavo?

¿: que le hicieron a mi hermano?

1: tomy? Pero que es lo que haces aquí y bájale a tu chocolate mi chavo

T: son unos malditos él les ha servido todos estos años y ustedes lo recompensan borrándole su memoria

5: pero él es un vil traicionero tomó por ello lo hicimos

4; y si hubiera tenido motivos no hay forma de revertirlo

Tomy: como que no lo hay

5: asi es no se puede revertir

3: uno hay una llamada

1: ponla

Tomy: hasme caso

362: chicos del barrio hemos detectado que el ex agente memo Gonzales se está uniendo con los adolescentes ninjas por lo que se acercaran a él y ahora si lo destruiremos completamente

Tomy: malditos como es que le intentan hacer eso a mi hermano

362: así que es tomy- chicos atrapen a tomy no podemos dejar que intervenga en la misión

1: chicos atrápenlo

4: ya se escapo

1: que

362: mañana mismo quiero que empiecen y numero uno que no se te escape

1: escuchen equipo aunque numero dos ya no nos recuerde lo atraparemos y díganme donde esta

3: asdjsadjksdkjhsda-le dijo en el oído

1: ¡QUE EN LA PREPARATORIA!

PRIMER DIA DE ESCUELA

1: y donde esta

4: por allá

Dos se había vuelto un chico delgado siempre bestia una playera blanca y una camisa azul encima había cambiado sus googles por unos lentes amarillos ya no llevaba su típica gorra de aviador ahora llevaba una mas moderna y un pantalón color café

1:será fácil esta solo

5: oye uno vuelve a mirar

1: okey 4y5 cubranm yo-oye y tres

4: por allá

3: hola mi nombre es kuki mucho gusto

Memo: hola yo soy memo Gonzales jr. Es un gusto conocerte

3: yo soy tu vecina, nuestras madres trabajan juntas

Memo: quieres comer con migo

3: sería un gusto

1: creo que lo logramos

4: vamos allá

Andreu: quienes son ustedes y que quieren con memo

1: somos sus amigos asi que quítate o te voy a dar tus pataditas en tus costillitas

5: te dije que no te metieras con el

1: solo me gano por que no estaba preparado

4: oye te dejo inconsciente de 3 golpes

1: ya me las pagara

dejen sus reviews posdata: soy nuevo no sean malos


	3. Chapter 3

Operación: adiós

Tercer capitulo

5: te dije que no te metieras con el

1: solo me gano por que no estaba preparado

4: oye te dejo inconsciente de 3 golpes

1: ya me las pagara

3:hola chicos saludo a sus amigos mientras se acercaba a ellos

4: como es que entraste

3: fácil Fanny dijo que era su amiga

5: un momento porque Fanny estaba con memo

3: no lo se

1: preparen el escamper iremos con 362

Base lunar

86: jefa el escuadrón v la llama

362: diles que pasen y retírate

86: si-pasen!

1: ya sabes por lo que vengo así que dímelo de una vez

362: a que te refieres

1: porque 86 esta cerca de memo

362: para asegurarme de que lo atrapen

1: dime porque es un peligro memo o de que le tienes miedo

362: ya te dije se sospecha que se unió a los adolecentes

1: DIME LA VERDAD!

362: okey padre esta en su busca ya a atacado al escuadró por lo que necesitamos deshacernos de memo o prontos todos morirán

1: y por qué no vamos y atacamos a padre más sencillo

362: el se ha vuelto más fuerte ya no es como antes

1: sencillamente no puedo destruir a mi amigo

362: escucha esto por el bien de todos asi que cumplelo se que no es fácil perder a un amigo lo se yo perdi a Chad pero es hora de tomar los riesgos

1\. 1:Okey lo are


	4. Chapter 4

Operación adiós

Cuarto Capitulo

Segundo día

1: okey kuki ya que está dentro se encargara de obtener información Fanny te respaldara

4: y nosotros que aremos

1: nosotros estaremos atentos a que ningún secuas de padre se acerque a memo

5: pero no podremos solos

1: por ello les voy a dar estos reloj en cualquier problema aprieten el botón y vendrán los refuerzos

4: bien

3: adiós

Wwwwwwwwwwwwww

3: hola memo

M: hola

3: quieres ir por un café

M: si igual voy a pasar con diez el examen de hoy

3: Examen?

M: si el de química cuántica

3: oh no, mejor será en otra ocasión

M:si adiós-mh hola

F: hola- dijo algo sonrojada pues estaba espiándolo y no se dio cuenta cuando la vio

M: como te ha ido Fanny

F: bien y a ti

M: súper bien y dime iras a la feria esta noche

F: no tengo con quien ir así que no

M: entonces si te invito irías

F: si me gustaría

M: entonces pasó por ti a las 6:00

F: si hasta entonces adiós- pero que estoy haciendo no me debo de enamorar de el mejor me voy a estudiar


	5. Chapter 5

Operación adiós

Quinto capitulo

Tic tac tic tac

F: ya voy un momento-Fanny abre la puerta

M: hola estas lista

F: si, na damas que nos acompañaran unos amigos

M: si no hay problema-(aunque yo quería ir solo contigo)

F: vamos nos los encontraremos en la feria

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

F: hola chicos- quienes se encontraban enfrente de ellos eran 1 y5, 3y4

3: que bueno que llegan íbamos a ir a la montaña rusa

F: vamos si

M: okey

5: oye uno estas seguro de que nos expongamos aquí donde pueden encontrarlo

1: no pero por ello vinimos para evitar que lo rapten

5: vamos

1: aja

Así pasaron casi toda la noche subidos en juegos la mayoría en pareja

3: hay tengo hambre

5: ahora que lo dices yo también

86: se me antojaron unos hot cake

M: si quieres te traigo unos

4: yo te acompaño

1: vayan yo mientras las cuido

M: okey ahorita vengo

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

4: si me da unos hot cake

Señor: por supuesto

Sdfhsdfjsgbdjfkg

M: un momento algo se movió por allá

4: me hablabas

M: no permíteme un momento

Memo camino a un lugar obscuro y herboso

M: quien está hay!

LDLOC: nosotros memo

M: quienes son y cómo es que saben mi nombre

LDLOC: somos tus cómplices

M: QUE!

De repente de una pistola de los de LDLOC salió disparada una sobra que se convirtió en la sombra de memo

M: yo me largo malditos locos

LDLOC: jajajaja este será su fin chico del barrio


	6. Chapter 6

Operación adiós

Sexto capitulo

Tercer día y ultimo

1: por fin terminaron las clases

4: ya me había artado pero hora de ir a mi casa

86: hola chicos

5:hola fanny

86:oigan de casualidad vieron a memo en todo el dia

1: no mi cha ni una vez

86: que raro

5: ahora que lo mencionas tampoco he visto a 3

4: mira ahí esta kuki

Memo: me puedo sentar alado de ti

3: claro sin pena

Memo: gracias ya me estaba hartando de mis seguidores

3: no te importa si mis amigos se sientan cerca de aquí

Memo: por supuesto que no quien llego de arrimado fui yo

3: chicos ven-

En ese momento el autobús se volteo haciendo que los chicos perdieran el conocimiento

Padre: chicos del barrio entréguenme a memo y los destruiré rápido

1: ya no somos unos niños así que bájale mi chavo

Padre: así que quieres ser el primero en morir he

1: es que me dice que le digo que me dice que le digo

Padre: YA CALLATE!

1: ya ta bueno

4: ahora si te voy a dar tus pataditas

En ese momento comienza una batalla entre los chicos y padre sin embargo padre se había vuelto súper fuerte

Memo: que es lo que paso- mientras abre los ojos ve como un hombre sombrío atacaba a los amigos de kuki.

3: déjalo el ya no te recuerda

Padre: no importa lo obtendré y a ustedes los matare

3: AHHHHHHHHHHH! – kuki fue golpeada fuertemente por padre a tal grado de salir volando donde se encontraba memo

Memo: kukiii!- cómo te atreves te golpeare


	7. Chapter 7

Operación: adiós

Séptimo capitulo

3: déjalo el ya no te recuerda

Padre: no importa lo obtendré y a ustedes los matare

3: AHHHHHHHHHHH! – kuki fue golpeada fuertemente por padre a tal grado de salir volando donde se encontraba memo

Memo: kukiii!- cómo te atreves te golpeare

Padre: te consumirás en mi obscuridad

Memo: deja de decir patrañas

En ese momento una parte de la sombra de padre empezó a consumir a memo

Memo: AAAHHHHHHH! DEJAMEEE! NOOOOO!

Memo se convirtió en una sombra la cual se puso fuera de control de padre y empezó a atacar a todos los que estaban al frente de ellos

4: que es eso

5: esa cosa es memo

3: que le hiciste maldito

Padre: no puede ser se salió de control mejor me largo antes de que también me destruya también

Mo: los destruiré a todos {mo= memo obscuro su voz es muy grave y da miedo)

3: alto

1: le digo que me dice que ósea hellow

Mo: ja yo soy la misma destrucción

1: CVINCO RAPIDO LLAMA A LA BASE LUNAR NESESITAMOS REFUERSOS

5: okey

1: 3, 4 y 86 debemos alejarlo rápido

En ese instante comenzó una gran batalla Mo empezó a quemar todo a su alrededor mientras 1, 3,86 y 4 lo atacaban con armas de chicle y salsa sin embargo no le podían hacer ni un rasguño sus golpes fueron tan fuertes que ya habían caído desmayados todos a excepción de 1

1: no memo somos tus amigos recuerda

Mo: mueran

362: memo Gonzales jr. Quedas arrestado por delitos mayores

Mo: no se quien sea ese pero di adiós

362: CHICOS DEL BARRIO ATAQUEN

86:Ya oyeron ataquen!

Sin embargo Mo no tuvo problema en acabar con todos

86: este es el fin

¿: ALTOOOO!

Mo: quien osa a molestarme

¿: yo tu hermano tomy

Mo: yo no conozco a nadie

Tomy: reacciona hermano tu no eres este

Mo: cállate

Tomy: mi hermano es quien se preocupa por su hermano y sus amigos mi hermano es quien ama volar

Mo: MUER- Mo cayo y la obscuridad que lo cubría se transformó en su sombra

362: atrápenlo ahora que no se puede defender

Tomy: no los voy a dejar el es mi hermano

Memo: no se quienes sean todos ustedes pero adios- dijo entre susurros y se consumio en llamas obscuras

Tomy: HERMANOOOO!

FIN


End file.
